This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a laminate and an apparatus for manufacturing the same and, more specifically, to a method for manufacturing the laminate by laminating a sheet-shaped synthetic resin material and metal foil into a stack, and thermoforming the stack integrally into the laminate under a pressure while supplying an electric current to the metal foil, and to an apparatus for performing the manufacturing method.